Kepalsuan dan Kehampaan
by GleePairings
Summary: Lindsay met Damian for the first time at the coffee shop, joined The Glee Project and love grows between them. No kisses just hugs. WRITTEN IN BAHASA INDONESIA! Damsay.


Kepalsuan dan Kehampaan

Namaku Lindsay, semua orang berpikir aku ini adalah orang yang sempurna dan bahagia. Itu hanyalah lapisan tipis yang kutunjukkan pada orang-orang tentang diriku sendiri. Mereka tidak pernah tau seperti apa diriku sebenarnya. Ini adalah cerita bagaimana aku bertemu dengan orang yang kutolong dan yang menolongku.

Satu tahun yang lalu, ketika sedang mengatri untuk membeli kopi, orang di depanku tampak kebingungan. Ku tepuk pundaknya dan bertanya, "Ada sesuatu yang salah? Anda tampak kebingungan." Orang itu berbalik, dia adalah seorang pria yang tampan, tingginya sekitar 180 cm dan kulitnya putih. "Oh… Bisa saya minta tolong? Saya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membayar dengan uang ini." Katanya. Kedengarannya ia bukanlah orang dari sekitar sini, ia mempunyai aksen yang berbeda. "Boleh." Jawabku. Singkat cerita aku membantunya dan kemudian memesan kopiku, lalu aku mencari tempat dan duduk sambil ditemani kopi serta sebuah buku novel.

Aku berpikir betapa sempurnanya tokoh dalam novel tersebut, begitu bebas berekspresi dan beraktivitas. "Boleh saya duduk di sini? Tempat yang lainnya sudah penuh. Itupun kalau anda tidak keberatan." Tanya seseorang. Aku melihat orang itu dan menyadari bahwa pria itu adalah orang yang tadi kubantu. "Tentu" Aku berkata. Pria itu duduk dan menyodorkan tangannya sambil berkata: "Hai, nama saya Damian. Siapa nama anda, nona?" Aku kaget karena ia tiba-tiba bertanya namaku, tanpa bisa berpikir aku jabat tangannya dan menjawab: "Lindsay." Ia tersenyum dan bergumam: "Nama anda cantik."

Saat itu aku hanya bisa tersipu malu dan menundukkan kepala. "Lindsay!" Kudengar seseorang berteriak. Aku melihat keluar jendela dan melihat kakakku dating menjemput. "Maaf aku harus pergi." Kataku. Damian kemudian menyerahkan secarik kertas dan bolpoin. "Boleh kita berjumpa lagi? Tulislah nomor telpon anda bila anda bersedia." Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat itu, tapi aku menuliskan nomor telponku di kertas itu. "Sampai jumpa!" Seru Damian. Pada waktu itu aku tidak berpikir bahwa Damian akan menjadi orang yang penting dalam kehidupanku.

Beberapa hari kemudian aku mengikuti suatu kompetisi ujuk bakat dalam bernyanyi, berakting dan menari. "Hai! Kamu mendaftar juga?" Tanya seseorang. Aku berbalik, "Damian! Sebuah kejutan untuk bertemu denganmu disini." Damian dan aku mengikuti audisinya dan lolos untuk menjadi finalis. Kompetisi tersebut mengharuskan kami untuk tinggal bersama-sama dengan finalis lainnya, "Ini akan sangat menyenangkan!" Aku berkata pada Damian. Damian menoleh padaku dan aku dapat melihat matanya yang berwarna biru. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, namun setiap kali aku melihat matanya, dia selalu tampak murung dan sedih.

Setelah beberapa melewati beberapa eliminasi, aku dan Damian berhasil masuk dalam enam besar. Tema yang diberikan pada kami saat itu adalah kemampuan untuk beradu akting dengan orang lain. Tanpa disengaja, aku dipasangkan dengan Damian. Pada waktu itu aku memang sudah mulai menyukai Damian. Bagaimana tidak? Damian baik pada siapapun, dia tidak banyak bertingkah, dan ia selalu melakukan segala sesuatu dengan senyuman.

Untuk dapat mendalami peran lebih baik, kami diberi kesempatan selama beberapa hari untuk mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam. Damian dan aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu kami dengan bersantai di kursi taman. Damian memberiku buah-buahkan kering, karena aku adalah vegetarian dan aku membuatkannya teh.

Damian akhirnya memulai pembicaraan, " Jadi… apa yang akan kamu lakukan setelah kompetisi ini berakhir?" Aku menjawab, "Menjadi aktris, berakting dan bernyanyi. Bagaimana denganmu?" Damian diam sebentar kemudian berkata, "Aku rasa aku akan pulang kembali ke tempat asalku. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa disini."

"Damian? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Setiap kali aku melihat matamu, entah mengapa aku merasa kau sedang sedih." Aku berkata.

"Oh… kalau kau mengenalku sebelum kejadian itu mungkin pandanganmu akan berubah." Jawab Damian.

" Sebelum aku pergi di sini, aku memiliki seorang kekasih. Kami sangat dekat sampai aku harus pergi. Ketika aku kembali, dia sudah bersama pria lain. Hal itu membuatku merasa hidup itu hampa. Tidak ada yang menyukaiku." Lanjutnya.

"Aku juga tidak merasa dicintai. Semua orang berkata bahwa aku sempurna, tapi mereka tidak tahu kebenarannya, Bahkan sejak lahirpun, ibuku tidak menyenangi aku. Aku diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga, sejak saat itu aku hanya berusaha keras agar bisa membanggakan keluargaku dan membuat diriku sendiri pantas berada di tengah mereka." Aku berkata sambil menangis.

"Hei, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih." Kata Damian sambil memelukku,

Aku masih menangis di dalam pelukkan Damian selama beberapa saat sampai Damian berkata, "Lega rasanya bisa berbagi cerita dengan orang yang kita sayangi." "Apa maksudmu yang kita sayangi?" Aku bertanya padanya. "Lindsay, maukah engkau menjadi orang yang menjalani hari-hari bersamaku? Maukah engkau menjadi kekasihku?" Kata Damian.

"Aku… Aku mau." Jawabku sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Yah, setidaknya pada hari itu aku dapat sebuah bantuan besar untuk menjalani hidupku dan Damian mendapatkan bantuannya. Akhri dari kompetisi ini? Haruskah ku ceritakan padamu? Damian akhirnya memenangkan kompetisi ini. Satu hal yang harus kukatakan pada kalian semua: Semua orang diciptakan tidak sempurna, selalu ada cacat dan kelemahan, namun jika kita dapat saling membantu, bukankah ini akan menjadi hidup yang indah?


End file.
